Nekos we love
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: AU NEKOS HikaxKao, KyoxTama, HonxMori, RengexHarhui
1. New meet

~AU (nekoverse) ~

~Karou's (neko) POV~

So here we are again. Punch to the chest, knee to the gut elbow to the face. Punch, knee, elbow, chest, gut, face. A snap, a throw to the wall, so much blood. "Have our money brat." I obediently nodded. As soon as they're gone I passed out.

~Hikaru's POV~

I hate walking through this part of the city. I saw three guys walk out of the alleyway across from me one had red on his shirt and jacket. I waited until they were gone to sneak into the alley. I found a boy covered in blood his hair was long and red from his blood. I called the limo to tell them to come pick me up and I had someone with me.

~at home~

The second I walked through the door people took the boy to be cared for. "Young master." A timid maid said.

"Yes." I said turning to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, better than that guy." She nodded at that and left.

~Karou's POV~

I woke up in a large bed, in some room. I felt my head, stiches; someone must have patched me up. I tried to sit up but my body didn't agree. I went to grab my hair at my shoulders to play with it, but it wasn't there. My hair, someone cut my hair short.

"What the fuck!" I said to myself. "Watch your mouth." Some guy said. "Who the hell are you." I said as I stood up and pretend like it didn't hurt. "The guy who saved your ass so be nicer to me." He said and walked over to me. "What is your name?" I said before he pushed me back on to the bed. "Stop trying to act so tough." He told me. "Answer my question."

"Hikaru H-" he said as he turned on the light next to me. "What is the matter with *lifted my head* you." "Holy shit." We said at the same time.

We sat there with his parents pacing around us who was forced to sit on the couch. "Sweetheart we never thought this would happen." The mother said to me. "Whatever I just want to leave I got people to see and money to make."

"Wait you can't go come live with us we can be a happy family."

"I'm fine with the people I got." I said getting up.

"Really is that why I found you the way you were." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it was." I said.

"Stay."

"No, I'm not getting close to someone again." I said and walked away.

"Please stay."

"No cause someone's going to get hurt whether it's me, or you, or someone else." I said making a turn.

"Fine just stay." He said

"Why." I said stopping at a door.

"Because I don't want to lose you now that I know you exist. Please stay." He said and hugged me from behind. It felt weird I'm not use to physical contact but it felt nice to so I relaxed. "Will you stay?" He whisper in my ear.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Good." He said.

Normal POV

So here he is standing with his brother in 'their' room. "Hum." He said looking over his new housing. "What." His brother said.

"It's not over not yet."

"What's not over?"

"That guy looking for and attacking me."

"Don't worry."


	2. arrangments

~AU (nekoverse) ~

"NO!" Karou yelled. "Why not." Hikaru whined.

"Cause I never went to school." He mumbled.

"What."

"I grew up on the streets I never went to school." He explained. "oh." Hikaru said awkwardly. "I can stay here and work around the house I'm more accustomed to that anyways."

"Yeah I got to go bye."

"Kay bye." Karou said and waved him off.

~Later at Ouran~

"Hey." Hikaru greeted the group of misfits he was part of. "Hi Hika-chan." Honey said. "Hikaru." Kyoya said and gave him a nod. "Ello." Renge said in a crappy English accent. "You seem off today." Kyoya stated.

"Oh really how." Hikaru said challengingly.

"Well you are acting kind spacey. Oh really kind too." Renge pointed out.

He scoffed. "Well sorry I got stuff on my mind."

"And by stuff you mean that little neko you found yesterday." Kyoya said smugly. "So." Hikaru managed before

"Hypocrite." Renge laughed.

"Actually I found him and save him from bleeding out."

"So that means you'll be like me and Takashi."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I found Takashi he was being attacked so I helped him and saved his life which make nekos faithful to their masters." "Ah." Hikaru said over dramatically.

"Maybe we all could arrange a play date for them." And so the play date was set.

~back at home (Twins) ~

"Hello master Hikaru." Karou said holding out a plate of cookies.

"What the. Hi why are you in a maid's outfit."

He pouted. "Because the butler suit hurt my tail." Karou said and twisted his tail in his.

"Okay how, would you like to meet some other nekos tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun."

~Kyoya~

"Ne your home." The blonde neko purred as he jumped his master. "Same time as always." He said while the neko nuzzled his cheek. "How would you like a play date on Saturday, Tamaki?" He asked but realized the other was wrapped up in affection he was receiving to listen. "Play date Saturday got It." He said fuzzy due to the fact he was purring like a motor.

~Renge~

"HARHUI!" Renge called entering her estate. She heard bells jingling and footsteps. Soon the female neko came around the corner with a dead mouse hanging by its tail in her mouth. She smiled and ran over to her master to drop the mouse in her lap. "Thanks sweetie." She said through her discuss. 'It's a sign of affection.' She thought. The other girl started kneading her leg. "Hey before you take a nap there's a new neko I want you to meet in two days but don't worry they aren't coming home with us." "Fine."

~Honey~

Honey walked through the front door expecting to see Takashi waiting. "Huh where is he." Honey said. Seconds later he walked out the kitchen with a cupcake for Honey. "Hi Takashi how are you."

"Good and you."

"Same, do you think you'd be up to see everyone on Saturday?" He nodded in agreement.


	3. Voices

~AU (nekoverse) ~

"Stop tugging on your collar." Hikaru said. "But it feels weird." I retorted. He got a sigh in response. The park was coming in to view and my mood had visibly dropped. "Are they nice." I asked suddenly. "Yeah don't worry." The car came to a stop we looked out the window and saw a blonde neko with lavender streaks staking some bird. He jumped after it and missed landing on another brunet neko with dark blue ones laying in the sun, she or he hissed at the other. The door was opened and Hikaru yelled. "Graceful Tamaki." In which the neko hissed. He looked at me and perked back up he ran to glomp me but another neko stopped him.

I know I flinched and that's why it happened. Looking up I saw a large male neko he had black hair with light blue streaks. "thanks." I said dumbly. He nodded and sat Tamaki, I think, down. "Hi Tamaki Ootori (AN: all nekos have their owner's last name) Kyoya Ootori's, he's the runt of the litter, neko. I'm 16 and it's nice to meet you." The boy said excitedly. "Oh and this is Takashi Haninozuka or Mori from his previous owner, he's 17 and doesn't talk much." The boy nodded. "And the female neko over there is Haruhi Houshakuji she's 15 and not in a good mood."

A boy with black hair showed up carrying two holders with cups. "I got milkshakes and snowballs." _It feels awkward I should be dead. _I thought looking around. _Don't be a scaredy cat!_ I sighed and laid down away from everyone. _Stupid, why did you let him get close? Stupid why'd you let him in so fast? Stupid, why'd you care if you hurt him? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT THAT'S WHY YOU STOPPED CARING AFTER YOUR MOM DIED! _"So why did you let him in after an hour, baka you're only going to hurt him." I sighed again.

I look over to him and everyone else, no one noticed, _good I could leave right now. So why can't I. BAKA YOU HAVE TO!_ "SHUT UP!" I screamed clawing my head in attempt to get the voices to stop. _YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEID AND YOU KNOW IT! _"NO I'M NOT SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" _YOU'RE HEARD IT ENOUGH TO KNOW IT'S TRUE SO WHY NOT JUMP IN FRONT OFF THE NEXT CAR. _"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _NEVER!_

Every friend's voice, every loved ones', every enemy's they were screaming fighting. They all haunt me. "I'M SORRY PLEASE LEAVE!" I tried again it never works, oh well I'll black out soon. Hikaru was walking over I saw him talking but all I heard was them chanting. _DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! _Finally my relief came to blackness I've learn to love but it won't stay for long and neither will I. They've broke me down soon I'll have my pertinent relief.

Normal POV

Everyone crowded around him. "What happened?" Hikaru yelled. "My guess he's schizophrenic." Kyoya said causing everyone to turn to him. He sighed. "It's a mental disorder in which someone hears voices. You are born with it or you can be drive to the point to where it happens. If you lose people you can hear their voices which is my guess what's happen to him. What did they tell you to do." He asked squatting next to his head to hear better. "Die, die, die, die, die." The neko said over and over again.

"I'll call someone at the hospital he needs to be medicated." Kyoya said pulling out his phone. Hikaru mutely nodded and held the boy. "I'm sure he'll be fine I mean at least you found him so now we can help him." Honey said trying to cheer him up. "But what it I found him too late. What if he agreed to the voices in his head?" Hikaru asked looking to his friend. "Then we'll just have to watch him." Renge said confidently.


	4. SORRY

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN GOT SO SICK I MISSED A WEEK OF SCHOOL . ANYWAYS I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**


End file.
